The Corrupt Ranger
by Jeck
Summary: It's been four years after the defeat of Emperor Grumm and Z is looking forward to becoming the new Green Ranger. When she doesn't get it, a new opportunity presents itself in the form of Morgana. Will S.P.D. be able to save Z from the path of evil? WARNING: Z x Syd femslash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers S.P.D. or anything to do with it. Honestly, I own very few things. A body pillow, that bag of Cheetos, and the 2001 Ford Taurus sitting outside my house. I do, however, claim to have come up with this plot and a few OC's. I don't really own them, but if anyone tries to steal them, this is the original. So there.

NOW! Onto my author's note. I came up with the idea for this story back in 2006 and I outlined the entire thing. I just never got around to writing it. We just got Netflix and I was able to re-watch Power Rangers S.P.D. and remembered about this. So, I figured better late than never.

Warnings: There will be cursing, a bit of torture, and mild sexual encounters. Also, this will be a GIRL X GIRL story. If you don't like it, please don't read it. I'm kind of sick of people who don't like femslash commenting on my stories about how it's sick and wrong. Again, don't like then don't read.

ON WITH THE GOOD STUFF!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Nervous?" A large dog-like creature asked as he adjusted his ceremonial robes. His robes were black as night to match the midnight blue skin he bore. His dark black eyes reflected mild concern as he looked over at his companion.

"Me? Nervous? You obviously don't know me that well, Skylos," his friend snapped as he fiddled with his own robes. His was slightly less dark, but looked even darker in his white robes. His midnight blue eyes twinkled in the light, hiding the fear he felt. Skylos let out a hardy laugh as he turned to his companion.

"Oh brother, I think I know you well enough. You're just putting on a face so no one sees the mess of nerves inside," he said, placing a large paw on his brother's shoulder. The lighter skinned dog gave him a half smile as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said in a sly voice.

"Anubis… you're about to make the biggest commitment in your life. I remember when I was first married. Do you remember, little brother?" Skylos asked as he turned his brother around. Anubis smiled and nodded as his older brother fixed his collar.

"You kept freaking out that you weren't going to be good enough for her," he recalled. Skylos nodded.

"Ha, I knew you'd remember. Sabaka and I were happy, until her untimely passing. But those moments before our ceremony began, I was ready to jump ship, as they say," he explained as he turned his brother around again and admired his robes in the mirror.

"Well, if we're being honest here… I guess I feel kind of similar. I feel like perhaps Isinia might still having feelings for Icthior, though he's long gone," Anubis admitted. Skylos shook his head as he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him to the door.

"She chose you, Anubis. She wouldn't being marrying you if she didn't truly love you, brother," he reminded him. Anubis stopped next to the door and turned to his brother who stood only a few inches taller than him.

"You're right, Skylos. I don't know what I'd do without you," Anubis said, leaning forward to hug his brother. Skylos just chuckled and returned the hug, his large blue paws patting his brother's back.

"Let's get out there and get you married."

* * *

"Skylos?" Anubis asked as he entered his brother's lab on the S.P.D. base. Skylos looked up from his computer, a pair of glasses hanging off the tip of his nose. His ceremonial robes were replaced with a lab coat and his tired black eyes scanned his brother across the room.

"I heard, brother," he said as Anubis stepped towards his older brother. His own wedding robes were gone and in it's place was an S.P.D. uniform.

"We leave in the morning," he said.

"I wish I could say that I had more progress on these power enhancers, but I'm almost there," Skylos said, motioning to his computer.

"It's okay, I'm sure we can take on the Troobian Empire without them," Anubis said, taking a seat across from his kin.

"I believe so too," Skylos agreed before turning back to his computer. For a few minutes, the two dogs sat in silence as Skylos typed away at his computer. Finally, the younger brother broke the silence.

"Is… is Maxwell being deployed as well?" he asked. Skylos sighed.

"No, they're only deploying A through D squads. The other cadets are to remain here on the base in case of a surprise attack," he explained. Anubis nodded

"That's good, I'd hate if anything happened to my nephew," he said. Skylos nodded, but frowned.

"I am also glad, however I fear for the boy. He's been at the academy for so many years now, and is still just a regular cadet. He has talent and skill, but lacks the drive," Skylos said, revealing his fears to his brother. Anubis placed a hand on Skylos' shoulder.

"I know, brother, I know. Perhaps when this is all over, he'll have a chance to make it onto D-squad," he offered.

"I hope you're right, brother. I hope you're right."

* * *

"Emperor Grumm." Grumm looked up to see General Banaag enter his chambers.

"What have I told you about entering my private chambers?" Grumm snapped, picking up his staff and pointing it towards his finest General.

"I apologize, your Excellency, but you have a very important visitor," he said, lowering his head and getting onto one knee to bow before his Emperor.

"Who?" Grumm asked after a moment, to which General Banaag looked up.

"A Sirian with information," he said, rising once again to his feet. Grumm paused for a moment, debating whether or not he cared.

"Tell him to enter," he finally responded after several grueling minutes. General Banaag turned on his heel to exit and a few seconds passed before a young Sirian entered. His coat was such a dark midnight blue that the Sirian almost appeared black. His belly was a pale white and his eyes were solid black.

"Emperor," he said, kneeling before Grumm.

"State your name and business before I have you killed," Grumm snapped, his voicing booming throughout his chambers, but the dog didn't even cringe.

"My name is Maxwell Cruger and I have come to you swearing my allegiance," Maxwell said, rising to his feet. Grumm gave the Sirian a once over before scoffing.

"What do you have that I could possibly want?" he asked, noting a smile creep up on the dog before him.

"Information and technology, of course. You think I would honestly show up here without something to offer," he asked in a cocky tone of voice.

"I'll decide if you have anything worth to offer, Sirian," Grumm quickly replied, halting the attitude.

"My Emperor, the Sirians are planning an attack on the Troobian Empire. And my father, Skylos Cruger, is working on technology to enhance strength and speed of an individual," Maxwell explain, returning to the formalities he used before. Grumm noted the shift in his behavior, but ignored it in order to process the information.

"This… this is very valuable information. How close is your father to completing his research?" Grumm asked as he thought of all the possibilities such technology would mean to his army.

"Very close. I would say he might even complete it during the invasion. And being his son, I would have access to this technology as soon as it's finished," Maxwell said, a sneer appearing on his face.

"Well young Maxwell, I believe this information will serve me well. General Banaag, ready the troops! We'll be ready when the Sirians attack," Grumm called out. General Banaag, who stood patiently outside the door, called back into the chamber.

"Yes, my emperor!"

"As for you, Maxwell Cruger, I want you to be ready to take this technology from your father. With it's power, I can greatly improve my army as well as my own fighting abilities," Grumm ordered. Maxwell nodded and gave a slight bow.

"Of course, Master."

* * *

"Maxwell! Great news!" Skylos called as he looked up from his computer. Maxwell lowered his training sword and turned towards the other dog.

"What is it, father?" he asked, boredom evident in his voice.

"I've completed my power enhancer! I've contained all the technology into this morpher," Skylos told his son as he unhooked a small device from his computer. "Here, try it out."

"Of course, but how does it work?" Maxwell asked, grabbing the small device greedily. It fit into his paw perfect, like a miniature communicator. Skylos smiled and reached out to readjust his grip.

"Here, hold it like this. Make sure you hit this button on the side as you flip it open. Make sure to say, S.P.D. go as you do it," Skylos explained as he let go and leaned back in his seat, eager to watch his son test out the completed morpher. Maxwell sneered as he followed his father's instructions.

"S.P.D. GO!" he called out. A bright light was emitted from the device in his hand, completely engulfing Maxwell. After a moment, the light disappeared and Skylos' eyes had to readjust to the room lighting.

"My son… it's beautiful," Skylos said as Maxwell was revealed. A black skin tight suit covered him, with an S.P.D. logo on his chest. His head was covered by a small helmet fitted to his large head. Skylos smiled as Maxwell turned around to look at himself in one of the many mirrors kept in the lab.

"It truly is beautiful," Maxwell said. Without a moment's hesitation, his hand shot out balled in a fist and brought the mirror. Skylos merely laughed.

"Such power you have now! It also adapts and enhances your teleporting ability since this one is specially made for you, my son," Skylos said, turning around to face his computer again. Maxwell looked down at his glove covered hands, practically feeling the energy crackling within him.

"This suit truly is a work of art… Skylos," Maxwell muttered, turning around to face his father. Skylos slowly turned around in his chair, only to be met with the tip of a blade being rammed into his chest.

"ARGH!" he cried out, trying to grip the sharp blade and pull it out from his chest. However, it was too late. Moments later, Skylos lay dead. Maxwell pulled the sword from within his father's chest and returned it to his belt. He crossed the room and pulled a special communicator out of his bag.

"My emperor, the technology is ours," Maxwell said, his voice slightly muffled by the helmet. A few seconds of crackling static followed before Grumm replied.

"Very good, Maxwell. The Sirians are retreating back to base. Take out as many as you can before I arrive with my army," Grumm ordered. Maxwell nodded.

"Yes, Emperor Grumm."

* * *

Anubis and his five surviving teammates burst through the doors of the S.P.D. command center. Hondo, the commanding officer of the Sirius S.P.D. base, ran up to greet the remaining six men. His red coat was matted to his skin with sweat as he counted the survivors. Earlier that day, he sent out fifty of his best cadets.

"Anubis, what happened?" Hondo asked as an infirmary team rushed to the injured survivors. Anubis shrugged them off, his paw clutching his Shadow Saber.

"Grumm was prepared for the attack. We barely made it out alive," he explained, trying to catch his breath. Hondo frowned.

"How could Grumm possibly have known we were going to attack?" Hondo asked in panic as Anubis shook his head.

"I told him," a voice called out. Anubis, Hondo, and the rest of the S.P.D. cadets looked up to see a dog dressed in an all black skin tight S.P.D. uniform. His helmet covered his face.

"Who are you?" Hondo demanded, grabbing his own sword. Before he could even get into a fighting stance, the dog in the black suit rushed forward with his own sword, decapitating Hondo. His head fell to the floor, his eyes open in surprise. Anubis took a step back, his own sword at the ready.

"I will strike you down and avenge Hondo," Anubis snapped, lunging at the masked Sirian. Maxwell raised his own sword, quick to block the attack. With all his newfound strength, he shoved Anubis and sent him flying across the room. Anubis dropped his sword and landed with a groan.

"You'll have to avenge my father too, uncle," Maxwell said as a few other cadets attacked. With a few swipes of his blade, they lay dead at his feet.

"Maxwell?" Anubis asked, stunned. Despite the helmet, Anubis could sense Maxwell's trademark smirk.

"Now you're catching on."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, what'd you think? I know it's a different take on what happened on Sirius, but it's all important to the story. The conclusion to the prologue won't come until later on in the story, but there will be closure.

Leave a review and let me know! I'm always open to criticism. Fact: Criticism is not: "You're stupid", "This story sucks", or "Ewww two girls together" (even though we haven't gotten to that part yet).

IMPORTANT: I am looking for a beta reader. Interested? Send me a PM.

R & R my readers!


	2. Chapter 1

Despite the lack of feedback, I'm going to continue with this story. Fact: I'm writing this for me, not the reader. Anyway, onto the next chapter. For disclaimer and warnings, see the prologue chapter. I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as I can, but if anyone is slightly OOC, I apologize. Also, sorry about any spelling/grammar issues. I still lack a beta reader. Want the job? Let me know.

Thank you to everyone (or just that one person) who added this story to their alert list.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Let's continue, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"B-Squad, report to command center," Dr. Kat Manx said over the intercom. Syd, who was in the middle of doing her yoga, stopped and grabbed a towel, dabbing at her sweat. Her roommate, Z, was completely oblivious to the announcement. Her headphones were securely over her ears and music could faintly be heard throughout the room. A magazine sat in her lap as she turned the page.

"Z?" Syd tried, but Z was engrossed in the article she was reading and couldn't hear a word her roommate said. Syd sighed and approached the yellow ranger's bed.

"Z, come on. We've got to get to the commander center," Syd tried again, but was once again unheard.

"Z!" she snapped. Her voice was loud enough to be heard over the music and she startled the tanned girl on her bed.

"What's up, princess? This is my favorite song," Z whined as Syd grabbed her pink S.P.D. uniform jacket.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kat called us to the command center a couple of minutes ago," Syd explained as she flipped her flowing blonde hair over the collar of her jacket. Z tried not to let her eyes wonder across her roommates body. She put her stuff on the bed and began to get ready as well.

"I hope it's not an emergency," Z said, zipping up her uniform jacket as Syd did the same.

"Well, it didn't sound like it, but you never know with S.P.D.," Syd said as the two of the left their shared room. They walked in silence towards the command center, Z's hands swinging at her sides. She blushed as her hand accidentally brushed the blonde's next to her. Syd didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't say anything.

"Hey Z! Hey Syd! Are you guys heading to that meeting?" Sam asked as he ran up to the female rangers.

"Hey Sam. Yeah, we're on our way to meet with the Cruger and the rest of B-Squad," Z said as she ruffled his hair affectionately. Syd chuckled.

"It's funny, Z used to have to kneel down to do that, but you're almost as tall as her," Syd pointed out. The thirteen year old gave them a toothy grin and he stood on his tippy toes, almost surpassing Z in height.

"Are you guys still coming trick-or-treating with me tomorrow night?" Sam asked as he began walking with them towards command center. Z and Syd nodded.

"Of course we are," Z told the young sandy haired teen.

"We did promise after all," Syd agreed. Sam smiled.

"Awesome! Well, I catch up with you guys later. Sophie is going to help me study for my defense tactics exam," Sam told them as he turned around and ran off in the opposite direction. Z and Syd continued to their destination.

"Sam and Sophie? This is new," Syd stated as they rounded a corner. Z nodded.

"Sam told me that he thinks he has a crush on her," Z said. Syd tilted in her head in confusion.

"He does know that she's a-" she started, but Z cut her off.

"Yeah, he's fully aware. He told me that it adds to her charm," she said with a chuckle.

"Well good for him then," Syd said as the enter the command center. Sky was already there, waiting patiently.

"Is Bridge with you?" he asked, turning to look for his roommate.

"Does it look like he's with us?" Z asked, looking around behind her to add emphasis. Sky shrugged.

"That man is never on time…" he mumbled. Z and Syd took their places next to their squad leader as Commander Cruger entered the room. The rangers stood at attention, awaiting their next command.

"At east," Cruger ordered as Dr. Manx stepped up behind him.

"Rangers, where is Cadet Carson?" she asked, noticing the lack of blue ranger in their ranks. Sky sighed.

"We're not exactly sure, Kat," he admitted. Before Cruger could say anything, the doors opened and the blue ranger came barreling in, a piece of toast dangling out his mouth. He took his place in-between Z and Sky, the piece of toast still hanging out of his mouth.

"Cadet Carson, why is their a piece of toast hanging out of your mouth?" Cruger asked as the other rangers looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" Syd asked their commanding office as Z chuckled.

"Well, you see, I heard Kat over the intercom, but I was waiting for my piece of toast. I got ready to leave and my first piece of toast got burned. So I decided I'd quick make another one. But it took too long to get it nice, crispy, and buttery," he explained as he wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth as he said 'buttery'. Cruger shook his head.

"I'm sorry I even asked," he muttered.

"So why did you call us here, Commander?" Sky asked as Bridge quickly inhaled his piece of toast. Cruger nodded.

"Rangers, it's been five years since you became B-Squad rangers and four years since we've defeated Grumm. I assigned Cadet Tate to be Red Ranger and Cadet Carson to be Blue Ranger," Cruger started as Z smiled to herself.

'What if he's ready to appoint me to Green Ranger. I mean, I am one rank higher than Syd and like he said, it's been quite a few years. This is my chance,' Z thought as Cruger continued.

"I called you all here to once again assign one of you to the next rank," Cruger explained. Kat pulled out the familiar Green Ranger morpher and Z tried not to jump for joy.

"Who, sir?" Sky asked in feigned enthusiasm. He was already Red Ranger, so it obviously wasn't for him.

"Sydney Drew, please step forward," Cruger instructed. Z's smile faltered as her blonde roommate took a step forward.

'Maybe he's just going to give her my morpher and promote her to Yellow Ranger before he gives me the Green Ranger morpher,' Z thought. Cruger reached for the morpher in Kat's outstretched hand and passed it on to Syd.

"It light of our recent mission, it has come to my attention that Syd has been a loyal squad member and an essential part of this team," he said as Syd took the morpher and smiled.

"Commander… it is an honor," Syd said as she stared down at Bridge's old morpher.

"Sir… I mean no disrespect, but I was next in line to be the Green Ranger," Z said, stepping forward to face the Commander. Cruger frowned.

"While I understand your frustration, Cadet Delgado, Syd has been part of this academy longer and has more experience. You're an excellent ranger and I'm sure one day you'll have the privilege to wear green, but for now, be happy for your fellow ranger," Cruger told her. Syd gave Z a sad smile as the brunette nodded in her direction.

"Congratulations. Is that all, Commander?" Z asked, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. Cruger nodded.

"That is all. Dismissed," he ordered. Z stormed out of the command center. Syd turned to Sky and Bridge.

"I'm happy that I've been promoted, but now I'm not so sure if it's worth it," she said sadly.

"It ain't easy being green, as they say," Bridge said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ewww, how much butter did you put on your toast?" Syd said, looking at her jacket shoulder. A butter stain was visible right on the edge.

"Well, I wanted it to be extra buttery," he said, once again with the hand motion to go along with it. Sky sighed and turned to the new Green Ranger.

"Z is just mad she didn't get picked. I'm sure once she lets off some steam, she'll be there to give you a real congratulations," he told her. Syd sighed.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"I can't believe this. I was next in line. I was supposed to be the next Green Ranger!" Z mumbled in between breathes as she continued hitting her punching bag. She had retreated down to the gym where she figured she wouldn't be disturbed. She was wrong.

"Hey Z," Bridge said as he entered the gym. Z said nothing, trying to pretend the Blue Ranger wasn't there. Bridge walked over to where she was and leaned against the wall. "Z?"

"Kind of busy right now, Bridge," Z told him, not bothering to stop what she was doing to speak to him. Bridge nodded.

"I can wait." Z continued to beat away at the punching bag for another ten minutes before she stopped and turned to Bridge.

"Your staring is distracting," she told him. Bridge shrugged.

"I would apologize, but I feel like that's more along the lines of something you should be doing," he said, playing with the velcro on his gloves. Z grabbed her towel and dabbed away at her sweat.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, grabbing her bottle of water and sitting down. Bridge pushed himself off the wall and sat down next her.

"Today, Syd was promoted. And while I get you're bummed because you weren't, your friend and roommate is resenting her awesome opportunity just because you are upset," he explained. Z sighed.

"I know, but it's not far. I get that she's been here longer and had more experience, but I've been working my butt off prove myself to Cruger. I deserved being the Green Ranger just as much as Syd," she told him. Bridge nodded.

"I get that, but you can't change what happened. You've just got to let all these negative feelings go and be there for your friend," he said. Z sighed.

"You're right, Bridge. I'm being such a jerk. I mean, I can't be mad at Syd. Especially since… uh, nevermind." Z coughed, trying to hide her mess up, but Bridge smiled.

"Especially since you have feelings for Syd," Bridge finished. Z almost dropped her water bottle.

"How'd you know?" she asked, quickly turning to face him. Bridge chuckled.

"I know some people think I'm an idiot, but I'm really good at noticing things. It was kind of obvious," he told her. Z placed her face in her hands.

"Oh man, do you think everyone else knows too? Or worse… do you think Syd knows?" she asked, her paranoia rising. Bridge placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said, I'm good at noticing things. I highly doubt anyone else has figured it out," Bridge assured her. Z leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"It's good to finally talk about it," she admitted as she opened her eyes again, staring at the ceiling.

"How long has it been?" Bridge asked.

"A few years now. I mean, I couldn't stand her when we first met. But after the whole ordeal with Grumm, things changed. I can't even pinpoint when it first started. It was a gradual thing. And now it's like… just being close to her is like setting my heart on fire. All this passion burning and nothing to do with it," she explained, running and hand through her sweaty hair. Bridge nodded.

"I know how that feels," he mumbled. Z just smiled.

"Sky?"

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I guess I'm pretty good at noticing things as well," she explained. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Z rose from her spot and headed back to the punching bag.

"I suppose we'll have to keep each other's secrets then," Bridge said as Z started punching at the bag again.

"I guess so," she said, her focus on the bag.

"Want me to hold the bag still?" Bridge asked as he rose as well.

"That'd be great, Bridge. Thanks."

* * *

It was long after lights out when Z returned back to the room she shared with Syd. Without bothering to turn on the lights, Z could make out the form of her roommate curled up in her own bed. After spending the entire day in the gym, Z quickly grabbed a pair of clean clothes before retreating to the bathroom, stubbing her toe on one of her boots on the way out. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a groan. Twenty minutes later, she returned to her room to find the silhouette of Syd sitting up in bed.

"Hey," she whispered into the darkness. Z dumped her clothes into her laundry basket and slid into her bed.

"Hey, princess," she whispered back. For a moment, the two sat in silence. Finally, the silence was broken by a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Syd asked, hearing the yawn. Z nodded and laid down.

"Yeah, long day. I'm surprised you're not still asleep," Z pointed out as she made herself comfortable. The strain on her muscles began to make itself known, causing the brunette to feel stiff.

"Well I was, but it was only a light sleep. I was kind of waiting for you to get back," the blonde confessed, clutching her stuff elephant to her person. Z didn't respond right away, letting her roommate's words sink in and preparing an answer back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I um… had to let off some steam," she finally said. Even in the darkness, she could see Syd nod her head.

"That's what Bridge told us. I kind of figured I was the last person you wanted to see," Syd said as she too laid back down in bed. Z sighed.

"It's not like that Syd. I'm not mad at you. I'm just… kind of bummed it wasn't me," Z explained. The anger began to bubble up once again, but Z forced it back down. She wasn't going to get mad all over again, especially in front of Syd.

"I get that. I mean, I honestly thought it was going to be you too. But I'm really happy it was me at the same time, you know?" Syd said, the confliction evident in her voice.

"I understand. I'm happy for you, really I am. You've earned it," Z told her, turning onto her side to face the other bed. Syd mimicked her actions so they were looking at each other through the darkness of their room.

"Yeah, but you earned it too," Syd said quietly.

"Apparently not." The words were out of Z's mouth before she even realized it, but it was too late to take back. "Would you like get breakfast together tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," Syd replied, though there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Z frowned and mentally kicked herself as she laid back down on her back again.

"Goodnight, princess," she called out into the darkness, her eyes barely managing to stay open.

"Goodnight, Z," Syd replied, but she didn't move from her position. A few minutes passed and Z could still feel the blonde's blue eyes on her, but she said nothing. Instead, her breathing leveled out and she pretended she had fallen asleep. Only when the bed next to her creaked a few times did Z feel safe to open one eye. Syd had turned over to face the wall, Peanut the elephant snug in her arms. Z let out a sigh of relief and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Light poured into the room as the alarm clock set for 6am went off. Z wanted nothing more to hit snooze and turn over and go back to sleep, but B-Squad had a training session with C-Squad in an hour. As she sat up in bed, Z peered over to the newly promoted Green Ranger's bed, only to find it empty.

"How can she even be awake at this time…" Z mumbled to herself as she stretched, earning a few popping and cracking noises from her tired body.

"Simply because I'm a morning person," Syd said happily as she walked out of their bathroom, fully dressed for the day. Her uniform still bore the pink strip that Z was so used to seeing on her.

"I thought you'd be wearing your new uniform today," Z said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Syd frowned.

"I'm supposed to get them today, actually," she replied, the upbeat tone gone. Z shook her head.

"No worries, princess. It's old news now," she said, trying to reassure the blonde. Her attitude was fake, but she had always been a good liar.

"You sure?" Syd asked, her smile returning.

"Positive. Now let me quickly get changed and we'll grab a bite to eat before training," Z assured her, rising out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, her uniform tucked under her arm.

* * *

The training block seemed fly by them and soon lunch was over too.

"I can't believe you ate a plate of toast for lunch," Sky said as Bridge popped the last piece of toast into his mouth. Syd chuckled.

"Honestly, you should be used to this by now," she scolded him in a playful tone of voice.

"Yeah, the princess has a point," Z added.

"Yes, let's talk about Bridge as if he's not in the room. Syd, can you believe want a good-looking guy that Bridge is?" Bridge asked her, leaning towards her to fake whisper to her.

"He's drop dead gorgeous, of course," she responded. Z bit her lip, trying not to say anything she might regret later before changing the topic.

"Moving on, so Syd and I are off duty tonight, right Sky?" she asked their team leader.

"What? Oh yeah, you guys are taking Sam out tonight, aren't you? Yeah, Bridge and I will keep an eye on things," he replied.

"Awesome. I can't wait," Z said happily as Syd pushed her plate away.

"Well this has been fun, but I've got a meeting with the Commander," Syd said as she rose to her feet.

"Not to worry, Syd. I'm already here," a voice said from the doorway. Cruger walked into the room and up to the B-Squad table.

"Commander Cruger, sir. I was just on my way-" she said, but her cut her off.

"I know. I'm here to let you know that I've got a few training simulations I want you to run through tonight. Now that you're the Green Ranger, I want to make sure that you're used to the new powers and weapons before any real threat presents itself," he explained as Syd took her seat again. Z felt the color drain from her face at his words as her anger began to boil again. How dare he talk about it in front of her, dangling the missed opportunity in front of her face!

"But sir…" Syd trailed off, turning to face Z. Bridge leaned forward, hiding the brunette's face as she furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists.

"Is there a problem, Miss Drew?" Cruger asked as Syd turned to face him again.

"No sir, it's just that it's Halloween and…" she trailed off once again.

"Aren't you a little old for trick-or-treating?" he asked, chuckling at his own words. Syd nodded.

"Yes sir, but Z and I promised to take Sam out tonight," she explained. Sky looked over and saw a thin trail of blood flowing out from Z's clenched fist. He said nothing, turning back to watch Cruger and Syd.

"Well, I'm sure the two of them will manage without you," he said, looking over at Z. Her eyes narrowed at the dog.

"Yes sir," Syd said, less than enthusiastically. Cruger paused before turning around and exiting the room.

"I expect to see you in two hours, Cadet Drew," he called over his shoulder. Everyone turned to face Z as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door.

"I just remembered there was this thing I needed to do. Good luck with your new training," Z said over her shoulder through her teeth as she turned and headed back towards the gym. Sky frowned.

"I'm starting to worry about her again," he told his fellow teammates. Bridge sighed.

"She's just upset. I'm sure in a few days, it'll be fine," he reassured him. Syd sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"I wish Cruger hadn't made me the Green Ranger," she told her two friends, folding her arms as she spoke.

"Why Syd? It's a huge honor. Don't let Z get you down," Sky told her. Syd sighed.

"This is really upsetting her and upsetting her is upsetting me," she explained. Sky placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will admit, Z had a little right to be upset, but she's taking it too far. This is a huge step for you and you shouldn't let her bring you down to her level," he said, trying to calm the blonde down. Bridge shot Sky a cold look.

"Just leave her alone, Sky. She's just going through a rough patch right now. She's still our friend and we look out for our friends. If the rolls were reversed, which they have been, I'm sure you would want her support," he snapped. Sky said nothing at first, shocked at the Blue Ranger's outburst.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just think Syd shouldn't second guess Cruger's decision," he finally said. Syd rolled her eyes.

"Here we go with pretending I'm not in the room now," she said.

"Sorry," the two boys said in unison. They sat in silence for a few moments before Syd sighed again.

"I really hope I don't have do dress all in green all the time now. No offense Bridge, but not many people can pull off the green look," she told him. Bridge shook his head and smiled.

"No offense taken," he said before pausing and thinking about what she said. "Wait, were you insulting me?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

There you have it, the first official chapter. What do you think so far? The next chapter we'll see the plot thicken and see what happened on Sirius between Maxwell and Cruger. Isn't this fun? :D

That's for taking the time to read. If you'd take a minute to review too, that'd be nice as well. R & R.


	3. Chapter 2

I can hardly believe how well I'm doing with updating and posting stuff recently. I'm going to go ahead and give myself a pat on the back. I mean, a few days versus a few years... it says a lot.

A thank you goes out to Red Shadow Ranger, Taeniaea, and Sephiroth owns u all for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked my story. A thank also goes out to everyone to added this story to their alert/favorites. It means a lot.

Anyway, here we are with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Are you ready, Sam?" Z asked as she stood outside the young cadet's room.

"Almost, just give me a minute," the thirteen year old called back. Z tapped her foot, trying to wait patiently. Her eyes scanned the hallway for any of her team. A few minutes later, Sam stepped out of his room. Z turned to give the boy's costume a once over.

"Ready to go?" she asked, a genuine smile crept onto her face. Sam nodded and gave her a thumbs up with his free hand. His other hand held his helmet, which was tucked under his arm.

"Definitely," he replied.

"I really like your Omega Ranger suit. It almost looks like the real thing," Z said, motioning to the young cadet's outfit. The gold lining on the suit looked more yellow than gold and the hand stitched VI on his chest looked like it was ready to fall off, but the rest of his outfit looked like the real thing.

"Thanks! Sophie helped me make it," he explained, his face lighting up at the cyborg's name.

"Well it looks good," Z told him. She grabbed her morpher from the holster on her belt and held it out. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"So I heard that you had a bit of a rough day," Sam started as the Yellow Ranger appeared before him. Sam missed the sad look the crossed her face because of the helmet covering her face.

"You could say that," she mumbled as they started walking, Sam pausing briefly to quickly slip his helmet on.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked as they passed by a group of younger cadets. They looked up at the older cadets with gazes of awe.

"It's simple really. I wanted to be Green Ranger, Syd was promoted, and I'm a little sore about it," she rushed out, unwilling to dwell much longer on the subject. Sam nodded.

"I know. Syd came looking for you earlier," he told her. The corners of Z's mouth twitched as she thought of the newly appointed Green Ranger searching for her. Her heart ached at the thought of upsetting her crush, but she was still too upset to confront the blonde.

"Oh," she replied. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the front of the base.

"She's just worried. I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything," Sam quickly said, turning to face the older woman. Z nodded.

"I understand. I just don't really want to think about it. Besides, we're supposed to focus on getting some candy," she reminded him. Despite the helmet, Z could practically see the big smile on the teenager's face.

"Good plan!"

* * *

Bridge opened his mouth, but closed it again bringing the count up to five. Sky sat across the room, working on another one of his model planes. Bridge desperately wanted to reveal his feelings to his crush, but the fear of being rejected and losing his friendship outweighed the pros.

"Are you okay, Bridge?" Bridge snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see the concerned look of the Red Ranger. His bright blue eyes reflected worry.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Bridge said, trying to said nonchalant.

"It's probably safer if I don't ask what you're thinking about," Sky said with a chuckle as he turned back to his plane.

"Good idea," Bridge mumbled, looking down at his blueprints for a new upgrade on RIC.

"Rangers to the command center!" Kat voice called from over the loudspeaker. Sky and Bridge jumped to their feet and exchanged nods before taking off running towards the command center. Bridge couldn't help, but let his eyes wander to the firm butt in front of him. He shook those thoughts from his head, hoping Sky didn't notice his red tinted cheeks. They quickly arrived in the command center to see that Syd was already there wearing her new green uniform.

"How does it look?" Syd asked, posing for the two boys. Bridge nodded and gave her a thumbs up as Sky turned to Cruger.

"What's the matter, sir?" he asked, getting straight to business. Cruger turned to face the rangers.

"Where is Cadet Delgado?" he asked, noticing the missing Yellow Ranger. Syd frowned.

"She's supposed to be trick-or-treating with Sam," she told the commander. Cruger grunted, but nodded.

"I'll let her have her night off. I'm sure the original three can take care of this," he mumbled to himself. Kat looked up from her post.

"You? Giving someone the night off?" she asked with a smile. Cruger shot her a dirty look.

"Rangers, you'll have to complete this miss without Cadet Delgado. Morgana has escaped containment and was last seen downtown," Cruger told them. Sky nodded.

"We're on it, commander. Let's go, guys," Sky ordered. The three rangers gave the regulated arm salute before leaving the command center.

"Any reason for the generosity?" Kat asked as Cruger took a seat in the main chair. He sighed.

"I'm worried about Z. I've never seen her so upset about something before. I don't regret my decision, but I do regret the pain it's caused her,"

"I understand, Doggie. She's like a daughter," Kat said, watching the screen to track the ranger's progress. Cruger sighed and nodded.

"Keep me updated, Dr. Manx."

* * *

Sam pulled off his helmet as he and Z strolled passed a park.

"Can we sit down for a few minutes? I'm starting to get tired," Sam said, placing his helmet on a nearby bench. Z powered down and checked her watch.

"Well, it's almost nine o'clock now. Do you want to head back?" she asked as she took a seat on the bench. Sam started shifting through his bag of candy.

"No way, we've still got three more blocks," he told her without looking up. Z nodded and relaxed into the seat.

"Alright, let's just take a quick breather then," she said, placing her own, smaller bag of candy next to Sam's helmet. She wasn't surprised to learn that some people were less than willing to give an adult any candy.

* * *

Morgana smiled as she casually walked down the sidewalk. After breaking free of the S.P.D. base, she quickly took off into the night. Since it was Halloween, she blended in perfectly.

"I love your costume," a random mother said as she walked passed with her daughter. The daughter was dressed in a princess costume and Morgana sighed.

"I wish I could wear a dress like hers," she said, gesturing to the little girl.

"Oh yes, of course," the mother said as she gave Morgana a weak smile before grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her away. Morgana shrugged and continued walking down the street. Out of the corner of her eye, something count Morgana's attention. A teenage boy stood in a homemade Omega Ranger outfit with his mother on a bench in the shadows.

"Another power ranger costume? Everyone and their mum are dressed as the Power Rangers for Halloween. Doesn't anyone appreciate a good villain every now and then?" she mumbled to herself. Just as she was about to continue walking, the mother on the bench leaned forward. The mother wasn't really a mother at all.

* * *

"Ready to keep going? I think we can probably make it back to the base before ten if we head out now," Z said as she leaned forward on the bench, placing her elbows on her knees. Sam nodded and grabbed his helmet.

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

"Z, the yellow ranger," Morgana hissed as the ranger rose to her feet and transformed into the Yellow Ranger. The teenager grabbed his helmet and the two walked off. A wicked smile crept across Morgana's face. "Perfect."

* * *

Sam slung his bag of candy over his shoulder as he removed his helmet with his free hand.

"I didn't realize how hot it gets under these helmets after you wear them for long periods of time," Sam said as Z powered down again. She smiled and held out her bag of candy to Sam.

"It's true. Here, I probably won't eat more than a couple of pieces. The candy is better off going towards your stomach ache than mine," she told him with a smile. Sam happily grabbed the extra bag.

"I should go out for one more year, I think. That way I can get the rest of the rangers to get me candy too!" he declared. Z just chuckled.

"Good plan. Well, let's head back home," she told him. They started heading back towards the base, noticing that all the other kids and their parents had gone home. They thought they were alone, until an evil feminine laugh brought the silence of the night.

"What was that?" Sam asked, moving slightly closer to Z. Z put her fists up into a fighting stance, her trained eyes searching the dark street.

"Have you forgotten me already, Sammy?" a voice called out from above. Z and Sam looked up to see the outline of a silhouette on the building above them.

"Who's there?" Z demanded. The woman chuckled a the outline of more people appeared behind her.

"I want the woman, but if you have to, take the boy as well," the woman ordered. Z grabbed her morpher.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" she called into the quiet night. A glow emitted from the small device in her hand and covered her body. As the light faded. Z was revealed in her Yellow Ranger uniform.

"I want to fight too," Sam said as he dropped his candy and placed the helmet back on his head. Z held out her hand in front of him.

"No, Sam. I don't want you to get hurt," she told him. Sam pouted.

"I never get to fight," he mumbled. Z turned to face him.

"You're only thirteen. Just let me take care of these goons," she told her as she turned back around and looked up. However, the woman and all the figures besides her were gone.

"You couldn't beat me before, what makes you think you can now?" the woman asked as she stepped out of an alley close by. Z frowned as she finally recognized the woman before her.

"M-Morgana?" she stuttered, unable to believe her eyes. Morgana smirked.

"In the flesh. Krybots, GO!" she ordered. From the rooftops nearby, Krybots appeared and lunged towards the Yellow Ranger. At least thirty of them charged at Z, while another five went after Sam.

"SAM!" Z called out as they grabbed the young teenager. She threw a kick at one Krybot and turned around to kick another one sneaking up behind her. She twisted mid-air and a well placed kick took out three more, but as one went down, five more took it's place.

"Z!" Sam called out as a large group of Krybots overtook her. He stomped on the foot of the Krybot to his left and swung his left foot to kick the Krybot on his left. Morgana approached the teenager who ducked a punch from one of the Krybots.

"Time to sleep," she said, sticking a syringe into the sandy haired teen's neck. Sam went cross-eyed as the liquid she injected into him took effect. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"I… I can't. There's too many of them," Z mumbled, as she grabbed the arms of two Krybots and flipped them onto their backs. She threw a punch to her left before roundhouse kicking the Krybot behind her.

"I don't expect you to win, Z," Morgana hissed her name and smiled as two Krybots overwhelmed the Yellow Ranger and grabbed her arms.

"What do you want?" Z demanded through clenched teeth.

"Me? World domination, to return back to Mora, and perhaps a cute princess dress. But right now, I want you," Morgana said as she approached the Yellow Ranger with the syringe in her hand. Z twisted and struggled against the Krybots, but it was no use.

"The rangers will stop you," Z warned, but Morgana laughed.

"We'll be gone before they even get her," she said before injecting the brunette with the sleep serum. She removed the syringe and smiled as Z collapsed onto the ground.

"Krybots, take her to the underground lair. And hurry, before the other rangers arrive," she ordered. The Krybots quickly went to work, grabbing the limp bodies that lay on the ground.

* * *

Kat frowned as a yellow dot disappeared on her radar.

"Sir?" Kat said, turning around to face the big dog. Cruger looked away from his report to the feline doctor.

"What is it, Kat?" he asked, noticing the worried expression on her face.

"Z's morpher is offline," Kat told him, pointed at the radar. Cruger frowned.

"Inform the other rangers!" Cruger ordered. Kat nodded.

"Sky, Bridge, Syd… we have a problem!" Kat called into her communicator.

"Sky here. What's the problem?" Sky's voice echoed through the command center and Kat hung her head.

"Something has happened. Z's morpher is offline. I'm sending you her last coordinates," Kat said, typing away at her keyboard.

"Roger that. We're heading there now," Sky said before the communication line was closed.

* * *

"How much longer until it's done?" Morgana whined from her seat. A large lizard creature turned to face the childish woman.

"I'm unfamiliar with S.P.D. technology. How did you even get this anyway?" the lizard creature asked as he straightened his lab coat. Morgana pulled Cindy Sunshine closer to her person and smiled.

"Emperor Grumm gave it to me shortly after he turned me into Mora. He told me he had gotten it after the battle on Sirius," she told him in a bored tone. The lizard creature nodded.

"Very well. I should have the morpher completed by midday tomorrow," he said. Morgana rose from her chair and stomped her foot.

"Vaidya! This will not do!" Morgana snapped. Vaidya turned around to face the woman once again.

"Would you prefer that I leave you to do this yourself?" he shot back. Morgana narrowed her eyes at the lizard man.

"Would you prefer that I vaporize you?" she hissed. Vaidya sighed and turned back to work.

"I can have it done in the late morning without any breaks," he told her. Morgana smiled.

"That's better."

* * *

Sky, Bridge, and Syd arrived at the scene on the red, blue, and green motorcycles. Syd practically jumped off her bike as they came to a stop.

"I don't see anything around here," she said with a frustrated sigh. Sky nodded.

"Bridge, can you tell us what happened here?" he asked. Bridge removed his right glove and used his hand to scan the area.

"It looks like Z and Sam were ambushed by Morgana and an army of Krybots. Morgana injected them with some kind of syringe," he said before replacing his glove. Syd looked around before smiling.

"Well, I found the syringe," she said, picking the dirty syringe up off the ground. Sky sighed.

"Let's just give the area a once over for now and head back to base. I'm sure Kat would like to see what's in that syringe," he ordered. Syd nodded.

"Please be safe, Z," she whispered.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I realized that this chapter might have been slightly fast paced, but I'm still trying to lead up to the main plot. I know I said you'd find out the next part of what happened to Maxwell and Cruger, but I actually decided to move that part to the next chapter. You'll see why then.

I should have another update by or before next Thursday. I want to update two other stories and put out another oneshot. I'm a busy writer these days.

Read and review, as always. Your reviews mean the world to me.


	4. Chapter 3

Well, it's still Thursday and I did say that I've have another chapter up. Sorry it took so long. I didn't have a chance to work on it until today. My new job has been scheduling almost every night.

Thank you Taeniaea and RainBlueWater for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who added my story to their alerts/favorites.

Now let us continue onto the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Maxwell?" Anubis asked in disbelief. The younger dog gave his uncle a wicked grin, hidden by his helmet.

"Now you're catching on," Maxwell said, rising his sword and pointing it towards Anubis. Anubis rose his own sword as another Sirian ran into the room.

"Anubis, Emperor Grumm's army is on it's way!" she cried. Anubis nodded at her before turning to face Maxwell once again, his eyes narrowing at his nephew.

"Hold him off as long as you can. I need to take care of this traitor," he told her. The Sirian nodded before taking off in a sprint.

"You think you can defeat me?" Maxwell laughed, but Cruger moved into a fighting stance.

"Your instructors always said you were only an average cadet. Even that power enhancer, you're no where near as powerful or as skilled of a fighter as I am," he informed his nephew. Maxwell narrowed his eyes at the older dog.

"We'll see, uncle, we'll see," he mumbled, lowering his sword and stepping into a fighting stance similar to Anubis. Without another word, Maxwell charged forward.

* * *

Z jolted awake, bathed in a cold sweat. Her big brown eyes tried to fight against to the blinding darkness, but only managed to make out the form of a person laying on the ground next to her.

"Sam?" she whispered into the dark. The figure next to her stirred and rose into a sitting position.

"Z?" The familiar voice of Sam seemed to wash away all of Z's fears. The young teen was alive and safe with her.

"Oh god, Sam! I'm so glad you're okay. Wait, you're okay right?" Z asked as she realized that she couldn't see if the sandy haired teen had any physical harm or not.

"Yeah, just a few bumps and bruises," Sam replied, checking his body for any damage. Z let out a sigh of relief.

"Same here."

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Sam asked as he looked around the room, but the two were cloaked in a thick darkness. Z ran a shaky hand through her hair, unsure if they were actually safe or not.

"No idea," she answered sadly. Her legs wobbled slightly as she rose to her feet. A gnawing hunger filled her stomach and her whole body felt weak, but she pushed through it.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked as he too rose to his feet. Z bit her lip as she took a step forward.

"First, we assess our surroundings," she told her as she reached her arms out, looking for anything. After a few steps, she jolted in surprise as her fingertips brushed a cold metal.

"Find anything?" Sam asked, straining his eyes to see. Z felt around and found a few more cold metal bars blocking her path.

"I found some bars. I think we're in a cell of some sort," she said, following the bars around them to form a cell. Z walked back to the center where Sam stood.

"I don't like this," he whispered to the older cadet. Z nodded, though it went unnoticed in the darkness.

"Let me try to call S.P.D.," she said, reaching for the morpher she usually kept in the holster on her belt. "My morpher is gone!"

"So we can't call for help?" Sam asked, fear creeping up in his voice. Z reached down in search of Sam's hand and grabbed it.

"Yeah, it looks like it's just you and me. We'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Z assured him.

"Are you now?" a familiar voice called out. Z was able to recognize it right away this time.

"Morgana," she hissed. There was no reply from the woman, but suddenly the lights in the room flickered on. Z winced at the bright light, shielding her eyes and letting them adjust to the lighting. Once her eyes had adjusted, Z quickly scanned the room. Her and Sam stood in the middle of what appeared to be a cage in the middle of what appeared to be a warehouse. Boxes and crates lined the walls and directly across from the cage stood Morgana in all her glory.

"Do you like? Broodwing had multiple warehouses on Earth for all his goods. I didn't think he'd mind if we borrowed it," Morgana explained as she strolled up to the cage.

"Who is we? Who are you working with?" Z demanded, fueled by her anger. She pushed Sam behind her as she clenched her fists. Morgana smiled.

"Right now, I'm working solo. However, my assistant will soon be done with our current project and that will all change," she told them with a wicked smile. Z narrowed her eyes at the fellow brunette.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her tone cold and unyielding. Morgana's smile widened, creeping all the way up to the purple lightning bolt under her eye.

"You know, Z, I heard a lot of things while I was in containment as Mora," Morgana told the Yellow Ranger as she looked down at her perfectly manicured purple nails. Z furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What does this have to do with what's going on here?" she spat as Morgana let out a hardy laugh.

"And how is Syd liking the new uniform?" she asked. The color drained from Z's face as she felt herself freeze to the spot.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied, but Morgana continued.

"She's the new Green Ranger, isn't she?" she asked, pushing the subject. Z clenched her teeth together.

"Well… yes, but-" she started, but Morgana cut her off.

"Weren't you supposed to be the next Green Ranger?" she asked with a giggle. Z felt her anger return as she launched herself at the bars in front of her.

"Shut up, Morgana," she snapped as she tried to punch at the villain in front of her.

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I?" Morgana said in a sing-song voice.

"Just leave us alone," Sam said from his spot in the cell, trying to pull his friend back.

"Did you want to be the next Green Ranger, Z?" Morgana asked, leaning closer to the bars.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Z cried out as she broke free of Sam's grasp and threw herself against the bars again, but Morgana was still out of reach.

"Z, calm down," Sam whispered to his mentor, but Z rounded on him.

"Just stay quiet, Sam," she snapped. Morgana clapped her hands together as she watched.

"Lashing out at the poor boy, are we? What fun!" she said in a delighted voice.

"Stop talking Morgana, unless you're going to tell us what you're going to do to us," Z demanded as she turned around to face the woman dressed in all purple and black.

"I'm afraid I have no use of you right now. I suppose I'll just keep you here in this cage," Morgana said in a bored tone as she turned around and began walking away.

"The rangers will find us," Z hissed, causing Morgana to stop.

"The rangers don't even know where to start looking," she called over her shoulder.

"They'll come, I know they will," Z whispered to herself and Sam. Morgana turned around with another wicked grin.

"So the big strong Green Ranger can save you?" she asked. As if on cue, Z began struggling against the bars again to get to her enemy.

"SHUT UP!" she hollered.

"Fine. I'll have some lunch brought out to you a little later," Morgana said before turning on her heel again.

"Lunch? But… it was night…" Sam started.

"You're right, it was night. I suppose it's still a little early for lunch. Still, I can't let you go hungry," she mused out loud without turning to face the two caged cadets.

"You're ruthless enough to," Z snapped. Morgana frowned.

"Fine, no food then," she hissed at the two before exiting the room.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Sam asked as he took a seat on the floor.

"I wouldn't eat anything she gave us anyway," Z mumbled as she took a seat next to Sam and slung an arm over his shoulders.

"But Z, I'm hungry," Sam whined softly. Z sighed and pulled the teenager close.

"I am too, buddy, but we've got to hold out until the rangers get here. I'm sure it won't be long now," she reassured him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, surveying the room when Sam cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" he hesitantly asked. Z frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We've been over this," she rushed out, trying to ignore his question. However, Sam continued to push the subject.

"No, I mean… Morgana really seemed to get under your skin with the Green Ranger stuff," he explained, hoping to get his point across. At first, Z didn't answer. She let the question hang in the air between them before answering.

"It's not that… I mean, it is. She just sets me off sometimes," she said, choosing her words carefully.

"Right…" Sam trailed off, deciding not to push the subject any farther. Z used her free hand to rub her temples.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you, Sam," she said, breaking the tension. Sam looked up at her and gave her a half smile.

"S'okay. We'll get out of here soon, right?" he asked. Z nodded before ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, buddy. The rangers are probably on their way here right now."

* * *

Cruger stopped his pacing to look up at his rangers. Bridge sat at one of the many computers, monitoring any Troobian activity in the city. Sky was reviewing a few reports given to him as soon as the rangers had returned. Syd sat miserably in one of the chairs in the middle of the room. Cruger approached the girl.

"Are you okay, Syd?" Cruger asked, generally concerned for the blonde cadet. Syd looked up at the blue dog and gave him a weak smile.

"Of course, sir. Just worried about Z and Sam," she said sadly. Cruger nodded.

"We all are," he reassured.

"Cruger! Rangers!" Kat called as she rushed into the room with Boom at her heels. Cruger turned to look at the feline woman.

"What were you able to find out?" Cruger asked as Boom held up the syringe in a bag.

"This syringe contained an anesthesia that forced Sam and Z into a painless sleep. Morgana's fingerprints were all over it," Kat explained.

"I see. So finding Morgana and finding Z and Sam have become a common goal," Cruger mumbled.

"What are your orders, sir?" Sky asked, handing his reports off to a random cadet. Cruger cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"Boom, contact Jack and inform him to be on the lookout for either Z, Sam, or Morgana. Kat, I'd like you to keep monitoring the computers and keep a lookout for Z's morpher. Bridge, head back to the abduction site and see if you can find any eyewitnesses. Syd and Sky, I'd like you to patrol the city. Dismissed," Cruger said. Everyone in the room saluted the commander before rushing off to do their jobs. Kat looked up from the computer at Cruger.

"You okay, you old dog?" she asked him with a smile.

"Who are you calling old?" Cruger snapped, but relaxed and sighed. "I'm just worried about Sam and Z."

"I'm sure they're fine, Doggie. They're tough," Kat assured him before turning back to her work.

* * *

Sky picked up his ringing morpher and flipped it opened.

"Sky here. What's the situation down there, Bridge?" Sky called into the device as Syd's ears perked up.

"Nothing here so far. Looks like all of the trick-or-treaters were gone before the abduction. One old lady said she heard some commotion outside, but ignored it," Bridge's voice said over the morpher. Sky sighed.

"Keep looking. Maybe someone was out walking their dog or something," Sky offered. There was a bit of static before Bridge's response.

"Got it. Bridge out," Bridge said before hanging up. Sky gently closed his morpher before turning to his blonde teammate. Syd felt tears welling up in her eyes as Sky engulfed her in a hug.

"It'll be okay, Syd. I'm sure those two are fine," his whispered soothingly.

"I hate this," Syd choked out as sobs overtook her small frame. Sky sighed.

"I do too," he agreed. Syd pulled out of the hug and shook her head.

"Not just this. Being the Green Ranger too! If I hadn't been made the Green Ranger, I would have been there with them. Perhaps the three of us could have defeated Morgana and then we wouldn't be here right now," she screeched, her sobs bordering on hysterical. Sky embraced her once again, his strong arms wrapped around her small frame.

"You can't beat yourself up over that. Listen, we'll find them. I swear to you as not only your leader, but your friend. I won't rest until we find them," he assured her. Sky's words were calming and Syd wiped some of her tears away.

"Thanks Sky, you're a great friend," she said with a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Thank you. Now let's go check out the west end of town."

* * *

"Are you finished yet?" Morgana snapped from her chair as Vaidya remained hunched over his work. The lizard like creature turned to face her.

"Disarming it was a little more challenging than I had anticipated, but I managed without alerting S.P.D. to our whereabouts. Give me a few more minutes to get it online and you can return it to it's owner," he informed the older woman. Morgana nodded and turned back to Cindy Sunshine who she clutched to her chest.

"Very good," Morgana said, brushing the doll's hair. Another fifteen minutes passed before Vaidya grabbed the device from the table and turned to face his master.

"Here you are. The chip is inside and it is fully functional," he said, passing the S.P.D. morpher to Morgana. Morgana took the device as she rose from her chair. Gently, she placed both the morpher and Cindy Sunshine on the chair.

"Good. I have no farther use for you," Morgana explained, turning to face Vaidya.

"What do you-," Vaidya was cute off as a ball of energy appeared in Morgana's hand. She thrust the energy towards the lizard creature. The energy burned the cold blooded creature's skin and ripped through his body like a pin in a rag doll. Vaidya's corpse fell to the ground.

"We've got a ranger to go collect," Morgana said to Cindy Sunshine as she grabbed the morpher and left the room.

* * *

"How long do you think it's been?" Sam asked Z. Z frowned as she shifted on the ground.

"Probably a few hours. I almost wish I hadn't gotten our food taken away," she mumbled as she leaned back, letting her head rest on the cool metal. Her stomach growled angrily at the thought of food.

"Almost wish?" Sam asked, his own stomach growling just as loud.

"I still wouldn't eat it," Z said as she closed her eyes. The need for sleep was creeping up on her.

"Perhaps you can just fight your way out and get the food yourself. I'm not your mummy," Morgana called from the doorway. Z and Sam snapped out of their reverie and quickly rose to their feet to face the brunette temptress.

"Did you bring food?" Sam asked, but Z shot him a dirty look. Morgana smiled.

"What I have is better than food, boy," she said in a scolding tone.

"I'm not a boy anymore," Sam growled as he raised a threatening fist.

"Treasure your youth now, you never know when it'll be ripped from your grasp," Morgana hissed, causing Sam to take a step back in fear. Z glared at the woman in front of them.

"What do you have?" she demanded. Morgana smiled as she tossed the Yellow Ranger's morpher into the cell.

"A little present from me to you," she said and watched as Z narrowed her eyes at her, dropping to the ground to pick up her morpher.

"What? Why would you give me this back?" Z asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps a Green Ranger could break out of this cell, but I doubt a Yellow Ranger could," Morgana taunted. Instead of launching herself at the bars, Z's grip tightened on her morpher.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" Z called out, holding her morpher out to morph. However, inside of the glowing light that the morpher usually emitted, a black energy escaped the morpher and engulfed Z. She screamed as the energy electrocuted her and small cuts appeared on her skin. Sam's eyes widened in horror as he watched Z suffer. Morgana's lips twitched into her trademark grin. After a few minutes, the energy was sucked back into the morpher and Z fell to the floor. Her morpher clattered to the ground next to her.

"What a shame," Morgana cooed down at the fallen ranger as Z sucked in deep breaths of air, trying to catch her breath.

"What did you do to her morpher?" Sam demanded, crouching on the ground next to his fallen comrade. There was a long gash on her right cheek and another one on her neck going down her shirt. Blood leaked out of a cut on her left hand and Sam imagined there were many more on her body, as she uniform became soaked with blood.

"I merely upgrade it. It's not my fault she isn't strong enough. Must have been the reason that Cruger didn't choose her to be the Green Ranger," Morgana taunted again, causing Z to turn and push herself up off the ground. On shaking legs, Z rose to feet grabbing her injured side.

"I… will… defeat you," she breathed, grabbing her dropped morpher. Sam took a step back, giving his friend some room.

"I'd like to see the Yellow Ranger try," Morgana mocked. Z stood straight and held out her morpher again.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" Z called out, trying to morph once again. Once again, a dark energy engulfed her body. She screamed in pain as the energy sent waves of electricity pulsing through her body. An invisible force sliced away at her flesh.

"Z!" Sam cried out, reaching for her body. Once his hands made contact, he was zapped and sent flying backwards into the bars of their cell. Morgana clapped as she watched the cadets suffer. Once the energy was sucked back into the morpher. Z fell to the ground once again.

"Again? I had higher hopes for you, ranger. I guess I kidnapped the wrong ranger. Perhaps the Green Ranger would have done better," Morgana scoffed. Z could feel the blood pooling around her head from her injuries, but forced herself to her feet once more. Her head was pounding as she once again held out her morpher.

"S.P.D. EMERGEN-" "STOP!" Sam called, rising from his spot on the ground. Z turned to look at him, and shook her head.

"I need to get us out. I need to make sure you're safe. I need… I need to prove that I'm just as good as Syd!" Z cried out, turning back to face Morgana.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

* * *

"Kat, look!" Boom called out, pointing towards the radar. Kat nodded and got up from the computer and walked up to Cruger.

"Commander, Z's morpher just went online again," Kat told the dog happily. Cruger's lips curled into a smile.

"That's good. Can you pinpoint her location?" he asked. Kat turned back to the computer, which Boom was furiously typing away at.

"Boom?" Kat questioned as she approached her assistant. Boom frowned.

"I just ran a diagnostic scan on Z's morpher and it looks like someone has tamper with it," he explained as he continued working away at the computer.

"Tampered how?" Kat asked, peering over his shoulder. Boom paused to read through the scan's result.

"There's some old S.P.D. technology that's been implanted within the morpher," he explained as he read over the results. Kat frowned.

"Old S.P.D. technology?" she questioned. Cruger rushed over to the computer.

"Oh no," he whispered as he recognized the familiar blueprints.

"What is it, commander?" Kat asked. Cruger cleared his throat.

"Get the location and send the rangers to the position. Tell them to be ready for anything," he ordered. Kat nodded as Boom called the Rangers.

"Rangers, we just located Z's morpher on the grid. I'm sending you the location. Be ready for anything. It appears Z's morpher was tampered with," Boom informed them.

"Thanks Boom. We'll report in once we get there," Sky replied over the line. Boom turned to face his boss.

"Now what?"

* * *

Z felt completely drained as she fell to the ground once again. She was covered in sweat and blood which created a salty metallic taste in her mouth. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were heavy.

"Z! Please be okay, Z!" Sam cried out, crouching next to his mentor. She was doing it for all the wrong reasons, but he admired her will to fight. She let out a deep breath before pushing herself onto her knees. With the help of the metal bars, Z pulled herself back onto her feet.

"S.P.D… S.P.D…" she panted as she clenched the morpher in her hand. Sam shook his head.

"No more, Z. Please. The rangers will be here soon. They'll save us," he said, but his words seemed to fuel the fiery rage within Z.

"That's right, let the Green Ranger come save you. S.P.D. needs to come save their weakest ranger," Morgana taunted once again. Z's grip on the morpher increased as she tried to catch her breath.

"Z, just stop. You're too weak to go on," Sam tried, but his words infuriated the ranger.

"I'm not weak. I don't need anyone to save me. I will not be held down because of the color of my uniform. I won't just defeat you, Morgana. I will kill you!" Z called out, her pure rage coming to a head. Despite feeling like she was going to keel over, Z stood on her own two feet unsupported and held out her morpher. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"Z, NO!" Sam called out as the same dark energy engulfed her body. Instead of electrocuting her, she was bathed in a ball of light and transformed into her ranger form. But instead of the color yellow that Sam was so used to seeing, her uniform was black as night and instead of a four gracing the front of her uniform, a large letter Z covered her chest.

"Young cadet, I introduce to you… the Corrupt Ranger," Morgana announced as the light faded away. Sam frowned.

"What have you done?" he whispered in shock. Z looked down at her new uniform, holding out her black gloved hands and examining them.

"What is this?" she demanded angrily, looking up at Morgana. Morgana smiled and dropped a Krybot ball onto the ground. A flash of light appeared and a Krybot appeared before them. With a wave of her hand, Morgana opened the door to the cage.

"Try it out," she ordered, gesturing to the Krybot. Z reached towards her belt on instinct, grabbing the sword that was there.

"I can feel the power pulsing through this sword," she growled. Morgana nodded.

"Use it," she demanded. Z's head snapped up and pointed the sword towards Morgana.

"I can end you with it," she snapped.

"Or I could help you seek revenge," she proposed. Z paused, considering the idea. Sam approached her.

"Z? You can't honestly be thinking about joining her?" he asked in disbelief. Z clenched her hand around her sword.

"S.P.D. made a fool out of me. They deserve… they deserve to be eliminated," she growled. Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"But Z, they're your family," he tried to reason, but Z shook her head.

"I have no family. There is no one to love and care for me. S.P.D. has only held me back. This power… my god, this power is amazing, Sam. And I'm going to use to take the life of Cruger," she spat. Without another word, she thrust forward and plunged her sword into the Krybot's head. The Krybot burst into flames and fell to the floor. Z powered down, facing away from both Morgana and Sam.

"Z… please don't," he pleaded. Z turned around to face the teenager. Her brown eyes were black and her hair was an even darker shade of brown. The cuts that covered her body looked like scars that had healed long ago. Morgana began to clap.

"Grumm told me it was powerful, but you're practically emitting pure energy," Morgana said, genuinely impressed. Z turned to face her.

"Give the boy back to S.P.D. I don't want him hurt," Z ordered. Morgana frowned at the young woman.

"You think you can just order me around?" she asked, scoffing at the very thought.

"You listen to me or I will destroy you," she spat. Morgana paused before answering.

"Fine. I'll just knock him out and have a Krybot deliver him back to S.P.D. headquarters," she said, pulling another syringe out of her belt. Z nodded as Morgana approached the sandy haired teenager.

"How could you do this, Z? I looked up to you. I trusted you. Was all this just a lie?" he cried, a few tears spilling down his face. Z's face was emotionless as Morgana inserted the syringe into the boy's neck.

"Life is full of disappointments," she whispered. Sam fell to the ground and Morgana turned back to Z.

"We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Maxwell stood over the fallen form of his uncle, sword clenched firmly in his hand.

"S.P.D. was holding me back. With Emperor Grumm, I could have galaxies under my control. This is just the first step," he said as he circled around Anubis.

"I won't let Grumm win," Anbuis panted, wiping blood off his snout as he rose to his feet. Maxwell nodded as he rose his sword again.

"You will die here today, uncle," he snapped, lunging towards the badly injury dog. Anubis twisted to the left and plunged his sword through the skin tight black suit and into his nephew's heart. In a flash of light, the suit and helmet disappeared. Maxwell's eyes were wide as he dropped his sword and clenched the sword that was sticking out his chest.

"How…" he breathed with his last breath. Anubis pulled his sword back and Maxwell fell to the ground. Dead.

"You get cocky when you're winning. Your father was always worried about it while you were still in the academy," Anubis said, turning to face the damage done to the main lobby of S.P.D. headquarters. Bodies of fallen Sirians littered the ground and Anubis bowed his head. "All this for power."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Read and review. Reviews always get me pumped to write faster. Again, I should have the next chapter up before or by next Thursday.

Also, still looking for a beta reader. Interested? PM me.


End file.
